


How Do You Talk to an Angel?

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: How Do You Talk to an Angel? [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Choking, M/M, neck kink, pastel!dan, punk!phil, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one at their school loves Dan Howell, and Phil Lester is not an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

School has always been useless for Phil. It’s just a waste of time. He already knows what he’s going to do, definitely not going to college for it. The only reason that he goes to school, which is only every couple days, is to see Dan during lunch periods. Sure it’s cliche for the resident punk to have a crush on the pastel boy of the school, but Phil just can’t help himself. When Dan’s plush lips wrap around the heart shaped lollipops he always seems to carry around, it takes all of Phil’s willpower not to push him to his knees in the middle of the courtyard. When he flounces around in those tiny shorts with the lacy knee socks, there’s little holding Phil back from bending him over the nearest table and taking him like that. God, don’t even get Phil started on those fluffy sweaters that always show a little too much of his collarbone, perfectly clean and awaiting dark hickies.

No matter how much of a punk Phil says he is, no matter how daring his friends think him to be, he just can’t muster up the courage to go ask him out. Dan is just a little angel who will fall to pieces if touched in the wrong way, and Phil can’t take that chance. What if his dirty hands stained Dan’s pure white? Fuck no, it’s not even worth it. Those perfect curls on lazy days, freshly made flower crowns, tight skinny jeans that leave nothing to the imagination, the adorable clear boots, the big doe eyes- none of those are worth spoiling for Phil’s pleasure. He just couldn’t-

A force jostled him a forward, out of his thoughts. He whipped around in anger, “Watch where you’re-”

He stopped mid sentence when he saw his angel on his knees, and not in the way he wants, picking up all of his books, all with beautifully coordinated pastel book covers, “I’m so sorry. I was too distracted, as always.I’m so sorry! Phil, right?”

Phil couldn’t breath when those perfect eyes looked up and were trained on him. He could feel his face heating up as he looked down and coughed, trying to regain composure, “Yeah. I’m Phil. Don’t sweat it. Dan, right?”

The sweetest smile spread across Dan’s face in that moment as he breathily said, “Yeah.”

A shiver went down Phil’s spine as his sweet voice, even at such a simple word, rolled over him. Trying to be the gentlemen such an angel deserved, Phil extended his hand to help pick Dan up. It took no effort on Phil’s part, he weighed less than a feather. And his hands, they were so soft, and smelled like lavender. Phil just wanted more. He lent down and kissed them slowly, not breaking eye contact with Dan the whole time, “I hope to see you around, princess.”

With that, Phil turned around, trying to walk with as much swagger as he could. Before he could get far, a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to and was met with the sight of a shy Daniel, “How about after school?”

“What?”

Dan dropped his eyes to the floor, overcome with awkwardness. He fidgeted with his foot, kicking against his other ankle, as he dropped his hand from Phil’s shoulder, “Well, you said that you hoped to see me around. What about seeing me around after school?”

A shark like grin spread across Phil’s face, “What about right now?”

“I’m not skipping class.”

“But darling-”

“No.”

Phil let out a frustrated huff, but was still surprised, and slightly shocked, with the resilience in such a little angel. Must be how he fights off the big bad wolves trying to get into his basket; much like the one in the leather jacket right now. He leaned down to kiss the top of Dan’s head, “Tonight it is then.”

Dan walked away bright red, rushing to class when he heard the warning bell.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan hurried out of his last class. After the incident with Phil, the rest of the day felt like an eternity until he could see that boy dressed in all tight leather. Asking his name was merely for image. He knew all about Phil, with his constant skipping of school, legendary pranks and antics that get him suspended every time, and those piercing eyes that feel like they freeze Dan. He got shivers just thinking about what will happen tonight.

As he rushed out of the school, he was met with the sight of Phil leaning against car, attempting to look casual. His dark sunglasses were barely hiding the fact that he was scanning the crowd of students flooding out for a certain flower crown. Before Phil could see him, Dan made sure to pull on the bottom of his white button down, straightening it out under his lavender sweater. 

He was in the middle of gently rearranging his flower crown when he made eye contact with Phil. A smirk spread across the punk’s face and he bit his lip as his eyes raked all over Dan’s body. Dan picked up his step, trying to rush through the crowd of people to get to Phil’s car as fast as he could. When he finally made it there, he smiled at Phil, huffing out a little out of breath.

A gently hand was placed on the small of his black and was accompanied by a shark like grin spreading across Phil’s face. Dan was steered in the car, the grasp still gentle enough that he could break out if he so chose. Oh god would he never. He happily plopped down into the passenger’s side as Phil slid into the driver’s. Phil began to start the car but quickly looked at dan, “I knew we kind of agreed to, you know, hang out and all, but we never agreed where. Would you feel comfortable going back to my house? My parents are out and will be for a while.”

“Is the big bad boy politely asking me to go back to his house?” Dan said in a teasing voice, with mock shock.

“I am, but only if you’re going to say yes.”

“Then yes.”

The car ride felt like forever. It was mostly stolen glances at profiles of faces, and the awkward moment when their eyes met. Dan did rather like Phil’s music selection though. Who doesn't love a little Muse to get you in the mood?

Once they pulled up to the driveway of a house that fit perfectly in the suburban neighborhood, Phil turned off the car and opened his door. Dan scrambled to follow Phil as he started to walk into the house. Dan walked in behind Phil and, before he knew it, he was pinned to the wall with lips hovering above his own. Phil’s icy eyes felt like the bored into his when he whispered against Dan’s lips, their lips brushing with every word, “Are you sure you want this?”

Instead of answering, Dan dove forward to seal their lips. Phil quickly returned the kiss. It didn’t start off as about sex, it was more of an introduction to each other. The kiss was a gateway, promises for the future, but embracing the in present. So much was put into the kiss, but for either of them, it wasn’t enough. 

Phil took a step forward and slotted their bodies together. Every inch of them collided and the kiss turned into something ferocious. As if that one step held everything, the kiss turned into a lot of tongue and heavy breathing. It was all consuming and neither of them could escape it. Dan fidgeted a little though, not use to the feeling of piercings against his own lips. It was a nice feeling though, one he would very much like to feel more. As he wiggled in Phil’s embrace, their hard cocks couldn’t help but rub against each other through the confines of their skinny jeans. They both let out shallow moans, surprised by the feelings.

They separated from the kiss, their foreheads still touching, and Phil let out a breathy laugh, “Who knew my little angel could kiss like that? Would you like to move this to the bedroom?”

Dan didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded against Phil’s forehead. Phil took his hand and gently guided him upstairs into his bedroom. Dan had to hold back laughter because it felt more like a child being led through a crowd rather than untold promises of going to a highschoolers bedroom. He tried to focus on the contrast between black hair and pale skin on the back of Phil’s neck instead of the beautifully pictures of all of Phil’s baby pictures and accomplishments. It was an unspoken amount of intimacy to see Phil’s whole life, and he wasn’t given the okay to cross that line, so he wouldn’t. 

Before he realised it, he was being pulled into a room with a smirk from Phil. To Dan’s surprise, the room didn’t give off a dark and brooding feel the same way the man in front of him did, but rather was bright and colorful with plushies randomly placed throughout of anime characters he knew well. There were brightly colored posters with interesting artistic twists. Before he could get a real look at everything, Dan was gently guided onto the bed, and the kiss started again, with the same heated passion.

Slowly Phil leaned Dan backwards, resting him gently against the bed, not breaking the kiss. Dan lifted one hand hesitantly to fist into Phil’s dark black hair, and the other rested gently in between his shoulderblades, urging him into the kiss more. Phil explored Dan’s mouth like he was memorising every inch and detail. 

Sooner than Dan would have liked, Phil broke the kiss. His lips didn’t travel far though as he started kissing a gentle line across Dan’s jaw. He kept his eyes trained on the Dan the whole time, gauging his reactions, as he slowly sunk his teeth in and sucked lightly. Dan’s fist tightened in Phil’s hair as he let out a sharp yip. Phil couldn’t contain a chuckle as he released his hold on Dan’s chin, “You make the cutest sounds, my princess.”

Dan looked at him and huffed, which started another round of laughs from Phil. He went right back to forging his path of kisses across Dan’s path. He laid a soft kiss right where his jaw met his neck. This forced a significantly louder whimper. A smirk spread across Phil’s face, a hypothesis that he was more than happy to study forming. He started to suck hard against the same spot where he kissed, wringing out deep moans from Dan. Feeling that spot had been subsequently covered, he moved on a bit lower, just to the right of his Adam’s apple. He sucked yet another hickey there, causing Dan to wreath. 

With this new found knowledge, Phil hesitantly raised a hand to ghost gently over Dan’s neck, causing him to shiver. Phil looked up at him to gauge his reaction and was met with a deep blush and wide brown eyes, drawing him in. Phil’s grip grew slightly tighter around Dan’s neck, a strong enough presence that Dan could definitely feel, but still loose enough for him to break free with just a simple turn of his head. Dan’s eyes widened and Phil almost drew his hand away all together, but Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and he whispered in a sultry voice, “Please.”

That whisper unleashed something wild in Phil. His hold never tightened, still not confident enough in his own control to put Dan at risk like that, but he leaned forward to devour Dan’s mouth. His lips were plush and slightly bruised from biting them to hold back noise, and Phil couldn’t get enough of it! 

As he really got into it, he was stopped by Dan pushing him. He sat back on his heels with a look of confusion, but it was stopped when he saw Dan’s hesitant hands on the bottom of his own shirt. Dan followed him up so they were both kneeling on opposite sides of the bed, but Dan’s eyes were transfixed on a spot between them on the colorful duvet. A smirk spread across Phil’s face at the sight in front of him, a beautiful blushing boy kneeling with hickies that he put there newly forming, hesitantly attempting to strip just for him. He couldn’t even hide the smugness in his voice if he tried, which he didn’t, “Is my pretty boy trying to put on a little show for me?”

The blush on Dan’s face grew down to his neck, underneath the new hickies forming there, and it seemed like it spread underneath the collar of his shirt as well. Phil nodded at Dan, which gave him the confidence to first lift off his fluffy lavender sweater. Phil licked his lips, waiting for Dan to slowly unbutton his crisp white shirt. Dan’s blush turned even darker with Phil’s wolffish stare though. Finally, the shirt hung loosley off of Dan’s shoulder, revealing perfect, unblemished skin that Phil wanted to  _ ruin. _

Phil surged forward and put both of his hands on Dan’s chest, feeling his fast heart beat through them. He leaned down, ready to start his trail again, but stopped himself. He looked up to meet those big brown eyes and quietly said, lips just barely touching his sternum. “Is this okay?”

A shiver raked through Dan’s body, and he dumbly nodded. That’s all Phil needed, so he rushed forward with a hunger like nothing he’s felt before. It was almost as if he  _ needed  _ to mark Dan as completely his own. He started a line of hickies from his sternum down to his belly button. He let out suppressed whimpers when certain bites got particularly deep, but it was nowhere close to the reactions Phil got from worshipping his neck. It would have to do for now though because Phil’s lips had started to ghost his lips against the faint happy trail leading down to Phil’s goal. He nuzzled into the light fuzz, he really was practically hairless, and Dan gently stroked his hand through his hair. Once he reached the waistband of Dan’s light gray jeans, he sucked  _ hard _ onto his protruding hipbones. Dan’s hand, the one not currently fisting Phil’s hair, was thrust hard into his own mouth, trying to stifle his moans. 

Almost hesitantly, Phil stroked against where Dan’s skin met the jeans, causing Dan to involuntarily thrust up into his finger. The smirk on Phil’s face grew even larger at the utter control he had over the man beneath him. He popped the button on his jeans slowly, measuring Dan’s comfort level with more skin exposed. The sound of a zipper being pulled down filled the room as Phil pulled down Dan’s at a slow pace, almost teasing.

Once Dan’s fly was all the way open, Phil leaned back once again, taking in the whole sight before him. He quickly removed of his own shirt, matching Dan in states of undress. He tapped on Dan’s thigh, who was stunned at the perfect pale skin displayed before him, “I’m going to need you to take your pants off, darling, unless you want a little help with that.” Phil couldn’t help himself as Dan became more flustered, so he winked and added “I’d be more than happy to undress you so more.”

Dan quickly shook his head, knocking the flower crown which had magically stayed on his this whole time, a little of center. Phil happily hooked his thumbs into his tight black skinny jeans and pulled them down at a slow pace, putting on a show for Dan, who took the bait. He sat with wide eyes, swallowing down as much beautiful pale skin as he could. Phil sat on his bed, stretching to show off even more skin as Dan scanned over his body. A smirk spread across his face as his piercing eyes landed on Dan, “Your turn.”

Hesitant hands reached the top of his jeans and slowly started to pull down. Before his jeans even reached the curve of his ass, Phil let out an audible gasp, “Are you wearing panties?”

The deep blush returned to Dan’s face as he continued removing his jeans, revealing panties with dark splashes of purple and pink with white dots splayed across. They just barely covered his ass in the loosest form of the word and had beautiful black lace lining the edges. Phil chuckled, “Are you really wearing galaxy panties?” Dan couldn’t even bring himself to answer him, hiding his blushing face in his hands, “I have Dan Howell, the flower child himself, sitting on my bed in only a flower crown and galaxy panties. How did I become this lucky?”

Dan could just barely muster the courage to pick out between his hands to look at Phil, trying to gauge his reactions, “And what exactly are you going to do about it?”

Phil’s smile turned into something much more sultry and alluring, “I’m going to totally ravish you until you know nothing but my name.”


	2. Chapter 2

A full body shudder racked through Dan’s body. Phil’s voice shouldn’t have this much control over him, but at the moment all Dan wanted to do was lay down on Phil’s bed, ass up and face buried in the fluffy duvet, and have Phil whisper absolute filth as he ground into his panties. The blush on Dan’s face spread further down his body as all of his dirty thoughts that he’s been having for the past year and a half fill his mind. 

“I wish I knew what was going through that beautiful mind of yours.” Dan instantly looked down to where Phil was resting now, with his breath just ghosting over his clothed boner. The flushed boy’s hands instantly snapped down to entwine his fingers in black, inky locks that flowed freely. Phil’s icy blue eyes looked back up to meet his and a smirk spread across his face, “There’s my beautiful baby boy.”

Long, soft fingers played along the outline of Dan’s dick, which was working as hard as it could to break free of its galaxy splattered restraints. Phil chuckled to himself as he felt Dan’s cock pulsing against his fingers. His eyes never broke contact with Dan’s as he leaned forward and sucked hard at his cock through the panties, forcing a dark spot right against his tip.

Dan’s fingers tightened in Phil’s hair as Phil used everything to wreck Dan; his tongue following the outline through his panties, his lips sucking hard against the tip, and his teeth gently catching on the end of the head, promising and even rougher future.

Finally, after what felt like eons for Dan, Phil slowly started to pull down his panties. Once he had gotten them all the way down, he placed a soft kiss to the tip of his penis, but reached over him to the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Phil settled back into his spot and licked a stripe up Dan’s cock from the base to the top, which he swallowed down shallowly. He pulled off with a pop, which nearly drove Dan crazy, and a shark like grin, which drove Dan crazy if the pop didn’t, “I think I’ll get to the main event before one of us ruins the fun a little too early. Are you okay with this?” Dan could do nothing but nod dumbly.

With a phiness that Dan had never seen before, Phil covered his fingers with lube one handed and quickly sunk into Dan up to the second knuckle. Dan let out a huff of air as Phil slowly sunk his first finger in the rest of the way. He looked down at Phil who was smirking at him, “Has my little boy been bad, fingering himself late at night thinking about naughty things?”

Dan nearly whined as Phil pulled out his finger, only to return with a second, covered in more lube, “I’ve fingered myself thinking about how you would ruin me more times than I can even count. I wondered what it would be like if I could build up the courage to drop to my knees in front of you when you go to the bathroom for a smoke break during english. Or how you would take me so rough if I decided to wear one of the pretty dresses I have in the back of my closet. Or how hot it would be if you stuck your hands down the back of my pants as we walked down the halls together with you telling me to hush so we didn’t get caught and how you would reward me later.”

Dan opened his eyes which he had shut in embarrassment at his own profession, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from letting it all spill out. It wasn’t even a fraction of the fantasies that Dan has had since he saw the big bad junior plop down in the back of the class his freshman year in Biology. The sight in front of him nearly blow his load. Through all of his rambling, he didn’t realise the fingers inside of him had stopped and now all he could see was Phil’s mouth agape in surprise in front of him. Phil seemed to have realised that Dan stopped talking and started moving his fingers again, “God. I need you to speak like that more. You are going to tell me every single fantasy you have ever had and we are going to make every last one of them a reality. I’m going to fucking destroy you. I swear to god, Dan Howell, I will make you mine in every sense of the word.”

Dan let out a whimper as his whole body went lax, submitting to the obvious dominance in Phil’s voice. He had fantasized plenty about all the dirty things Phil would do to him, but he never believed it could be a reality. Without him noticing, Phil had already gotten in his third finger comfortably, hooking them slightly and brushing softly against his prostate. That shock knocked Dan out of his thoughts and his fingers snapped down to Phil’s hair again from where they were knotted in the sheets. 

Once he felt like Dan had been properly opened up, Phil slipped his fingers out. With his clean hand, he pulled down his  slipped on a condom and used the excess lube to properly lube himself as well. Dan wrapped his hands around Phil’s dick, guiding him in, and kicked his legs out so that they wrapped around Phil’s hips, pulling him in. Dan kept a slow pace, letting himself get used to the stretch of Phil, because he very far from small. They both let out huffs of breaths, moans as Dan pushed a little too quickly, and finally sighs as Phil’s hips knocked against Dan’s. They both laid there for a second, Phil’s sweaty, midnight locks splayed out, covering Dan’s bare chest. Phil huffed into his chest, “Are you a virgin?”

Phil could feel the heat rising off of Dan’s chest as his blush took over his whole body. He had guessed right, well it was more than just a guess. He kissed Dan’s chest lightly, “I’m still okay with this if you are.”

Dan looked up at him with wide eyes. Phil gently pushed the hair out of Dan’s hair and he nuzzled into, nodding lightly to Phil’s question. Phil kissed him and snapped his hips backwards, causing a whimper to leave Dan. Phil pushed back slowly, still faster than the first time, but Dan couldn’t do anything but moan. 

As Phil’s pace got faster, Dan started to babble. It started off as spurring Phil on ( _ ‘oh god, this feels amazing, don’t stop’ ‘This feel so good’ ‘Fuck me, god’ _ ) but as Phil started to fuck faster, Dan started to lose himself and his babbling became much dirtier ( _ ‘Please, don’t stop’ ‘fuck me like I’m a cheap whore who needs nothing more than your dick’ ‘never stop’ ‘I need your dick like nothing else’ _ ) As he started to really babble, he let a few things slip, “You feel so good. I think I’m going to lose my mind because I don’t need anything but you inside me. Please, Daddy, choke me. I’m nothing but a cheap whore for you to use.”

Dan’s eyes slowly opened, which he hadn’t even noticed had closed, annoyed that Phil stopped. He was surprised to be met with a startled Phil. He thought,  _ what the hell is wrong with him. What even happened? Why did he stop? All I did was- oh shit.  _ He had let one of his kinks slip. Before he could crawl away from his own shame, a hand spread across his chest, successfully pinning him, “Say that again.”

The man pinned to the bed blinked a few times, confused, “What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” The look in Phil’s eyes fully made him think that he would regret it. Or would he? How exactly would Phil punish him, because he could  _ totally _ be into that. No, he wouldn’t want to be a bad boy on the first night. Oh the thoughts of multiple nights urged him to comply.

“Daddy.”

“The whole thing please, baby boy.”

Dan swallowed a lump forming in his throat, not sure if he could say it through his embarrassment without being so completely wrecked like he was before. The stern look in Phil’s eyes spurred him on though, not wanting to disappoint, “D-daddy, please ch...choke me. Please”

A big smile spread across Phil’s face as he ran his hand gently across Phil’s cheek, “Good job, baby boy. I think you’ve earned a little reward,” Phil placed his hand lightly against Dan’s neck, bringing on of Dan’s hands that laid limply next to him up to wrap around Phil’s wrist, “Squeeze if you want me to let up, let go if you want me to stop completely. Okay?”

Phil didn’t even need to look at him, although he would never break eye contact with him, as he felt his Adam’s apple bob under his palm before he nodded. Phil pulled out only a little and thrusted back in hard, putting a little of his weight on Dan’s neck to test it out. Dan hiccupped out a breath at the feeling, already feeling dizzy from how stupefying the, even minute, pressure was. 

Returning to the initial rough pace, as well as the light choking, Dan thought he may lose his mind because of how beautiful it was. Phil’s grip tightened in its position on his hip, promising to leave finger shaped bruises. Dan knew he would feel every moment of this, the rough fucking every time he sat down in class, the bruises every time he raises his hand to answer a question and his shirts raises up a little too high, the hickies every time his jumper slips a little too low, the choking every time he closes his eyes. No matter what Dan does, he will never be able to forget this moment, and god is he thankful for that.

Before he could say anything to him, Phil wrapped a hand around Dan’s cock which was heavily leaking precum. They were both so close, breathing heavily with their mouths nearly touching. Phil sped up even more, hurdling them both closer and closer to the edge. Their breath sped up, the pressure on Dan’s neck grew, Phil’s grip on Dan’s hip tightened, the jerking hand started to become frantic, and they both mouthed against each other messily. 

Finally, Phil’s thrusts became erratic and he started to fill the condom. Dan huffed out as little of a breath as he could as the feeling of being properly used washed over him. It was completely new, but one he would gladly get used to. As Phil’s hips stopped, he pulled out, but his hand continued to work over Dan’s cock. Phil leaned over and in a voice way to too husky and alluring in Dan’s opinion and whispered next to the gasping Dan’s ear, “Cum for me, baby boy. Be a good boy for Daddy. Cum.”

There was nothing else Dan could do but listen to the man above him. Nothing could compare to this amazing feeling. The lack of oxygen made him feel like he was floating, and the sultry voice of Phil post-orgasm encouraging him through his orgasm was like no feeling he could have ever imagined. He would happily die in this moment and feel like his whole life was accomplished just from how great a Phil Lester orgasm felt. God could he get addicted to this.

The pressure on his throat completely stopped as he started to float back down. Phil busied himself with removing his condom and wiping down Dan. He caught eyes with dazed Dan as he swiped a finger across his spent stomach and licked Dan’s fresh cum off of it. Dan’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sight. Phil happily licked his lips. He used a tissue to wipe off the rest of the mess and wiped Dan’s ass of all the excess lube. 

Once they were both completely clean, Phil grabbed Dan and spooned him from behind. Dan sighed heavily as Phil’s heavy arms wrapped around him. He could  _ definitely  _ get used to fucking the resident bad boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys really liked it, I'll do a chapter two (solely the smut that follows, more if you really want).


End file.
